


A Million Kisses and More

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, also they talk a bunch, anyway, i think that about covers it, it's not like super long but, it's not short, mostly just kissing, u kno when u have multiple perspectives u in for the long haul, what am I doinggggg this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette couldn’t believe she was in this situation. One could argue it was thanks to Ladybug’s luck, but Marinette hesitated to label “making out with your longtime crush on a regular basis but always disguised as your superhero persona” as exactly <em>lucky</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic, so I hope you enjoy!  
> I was really interested in exploring the Ladybug x Adrien dynamic, and I also wanted to write about them kissing, and thus this fic was born! 
> 
> This is cross-posted on my Ladybug tumblr here as well: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/132699957618/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-1

Marinette couldn’t believe she was in this situation. One could argue it was thanks to Ladybug’s luck, but Marinette hesitated to label “making out with your longtime crush on a regular basis but always disguised as your superhero persona” as exactly _lucky_.

It had started innocently enough, she thought. When another of Marinette’s classmates was possessed by an akuma, Adrien had been cornered in one of the school hallways by the villain. Luckily, Marinette swooped in and saved him just in time, setting him down outside the school. And maybe it was because Marinette was Ladybug, or maybe it was because of the rush she was still feeling at having held Adrien close to her, but Marinette found herself calling Adrien the same pet name she had somewhat-jokingly thrown around in the disaster of a phone message she left him a while ago.

“You should be more careful, handsome boy.”

The line flowed smoothly from Marinette’s mouth without a second thought, and she barely had time to take in the shocked expression on Adrien’s face before she was running back to fight her classmate. It wasn’t until later, once Marinette wasn’t distracted by akumas or friends or homework, that she had a mini-panic over the pet name, worried Adrien would think both she and Ladybug were strange.

Overhearing Adrien gushing to Nino in class the next day over the comment, however, made Marinette’s breath catch and her heart swell. The next time Adrien needed rescue, Marinette had tried the name again, smiling at the way Adrien blushed at the comment. It turned into a running joke between them after that. Marinette didn’t have to frequently save Adrien – he always seemed to disappear at the first sign of trouble. But on the few occasions when Marinette was pulling him out of danger, she would inevitably use one variation or another of the original teasing comment. Eventually Adrien began to respond, usually thanking Marinette or paying her a compliment of his own. It was only when Marinette made the (lucky?) mistake of stretching out the typical exchange that things got interesting.

 

Marinette had just set Adrien down in an alleyway adjacent to the school and was about to give one of her usual remarks paired with a farewell when she was beaten to the punch.

“Thank you as always, Ladybug. You never fail to stun me with your impeccable timing,” Adrien said, smirking slightly.

There was something familiar in the curl of Adrien’s lips, the way the words rolled off his tongue in a pseudo-purr, but Marinette was more focused on the spark in Adrien’s green eyes and the frantic beating of her heart.

“It’s no problem. But you know, this is starting to become a regular thing, handsome boy. Sure you’re not putting yourself in danger just so I’ll come save you?” Marinette asked, her words confident even with her fluttery pulse.

Adrien rolled his eyes good-humoredly before saying, “You know what else has become a regular thing? You calling me _handsome_.” There was a teasing lilt to his voice, and he had pushed away from the wall and moved closer toward Marinette. “So, you think I’m handsome?” he asked.

She took a step closer herself as she said in return,

“Mm, maybe a _little_.”

Marinette could feel herself smiling, eyes locked on Adrien’s green ones, surprisingly calm given their proximity. 

“Well,” Adrien said, closing the small distance between them even further. The tension between them was pulsing and electric, and their faces were mere centimeters apart. “I think you’re beautiful.”

They were already so close it seemed only natural for their lips to meet in a rush, pressing urgently against each other’s. Marinette felt Adrien’s hand wind up to cup her face, and she pressed herself closer to him. The kiss was broken shortly after that, Marinette stepping back just enough to look Adrien in the eyes. He was smiling sweetly, and Marinette had to hold herself back from squealing over how cute he was. But Ladybug had important business to attend to.

“I’ve gotta go save Paris,” she said quietly, stepping further back from Adrien. 

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t” he replied, still smiling gently at her. It was such a seemingly benign statement, but it made Marinette’s heart swell, and she rushed forward to kiss Adrien once more before running off down the alleyway to go deal with the akuma of the day. 

 

From there things only progressed. Marinette had expected the kiss to be a one-time thing, more daydream fuel and little else. But then Alya was telling Marinette that she had heard from Nino that Adrien liked Ladybug, even wanted to get in contact with her as soon as he could. While Alya lamented over the lack of direct contact any of them had with Ladybug, Marinette was busy freaking out inside and trying to figure out what to do.

She decided that night, per Tikki’s advice: “Just go see him!” “As Ladybug?” “Sure, and then reveal yourself.” “Tikki, I can’t do that.” “Why not?” “I just… I just can’t yet, okay?”, to go seek out Adrien. Marinette found him pacing on his balcony, lost in thought. Quietly as she could she swung over to the roof of the Agreste mansion, then jumped gently down onto the railing of the balcony.

“I heard someone was trying to get into contact with me,” Marinette said, laughing at the way Adrien jumped, whipping around to stare at her.

“L-Ladybug?!” 

“The one and only,” Marinette said, stepping down onto the balcony proper. She moved into the light coming from inside the house and let herself revel in the shocked but happy expression Adrien wore. They stood staring at each other for a moment, chilled by the Parisian night air. 

“I would question a lot of things, but I’m only interested in one,” Adrien said, recovering quickly from his initial shock and moving into Marinette’s personal space. She was prepared, this time, and was already running her hand up into Adrien’s hair when she asked, 

“Hm? And what’s that?”

“You.”

Lips were on hers, then, chapped slightly but so soft and insistent. Marinette felt her insides melting and combusting all at once, heat flaring through her veins. She kept pace, enjoying the feeling of Adrien’s mouth against hers, his breath mingling with her own. Eventually they broke apart, panting slightly. 

“Woah,” was all Adrien said, and Marinette could merely nod in return. A sharp breeze blew past them then, and Marinette could see the shivers running through Adrien to match her own. With a little laugh, looking oddly nervous all of a sudden, Adrien asked,

“Do you, uh… do you want to come in?” He gestured with his head toward the open door next to him, leading into what looked like his bedroom. Half of Marinette was taking in everything she could about Adrien’s bedroom and swooning over how big and amazing it was, and half of her was freaking out because _Adrien was inviting her into his bedroom and they were just kissing_. Marinette hesitated, feeling her confidence as Ladybug pushing her to go because she really, _really_ wanted to keep kissing Adrien, but a beeping near her ear made her sigh. 

“I... I can’t, tonight. My transformation will wear off soon, I’m sorry,” Marinette said, truly disappointed she couldn’t stay. Adrien looked equally as crushed, almost desperate to get her to stay as he said,

“You could stay anyway. I promise I won’t tell anyone who you are.” 

Another beep reminded Marinette of her time running out. With a sigh she shook her head and said,

“You like Ladybug, and I like you. I can’t… that’s how it should be, for now.”

Nodding as though he expected as much, Adrien stepped back from her and, with a bittersweet smile, asked,

“Will I get to see you again?”

Marinette was terrified of this, but she was finally, _finally_ getting what she had wanted. Adrien looking at her like she was the world and more, wanting to spend time with her, kiss her. If she had to be Ladybug to get that, she could handle it.

“I’ll be back whenever Paris doesn’t need saving,” Marinette said, before kissing Adrien once on the cheek and flying off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2!   
> Also, just a quick thank-you to everyone for all the kudos and comments, they mean so much to me!!   
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm excited to share the rest of the story with you guys.

Marinette’s promise to Adrien that night found her semi-frequently visiting the Agreste mansion in the following weeks. Despite her initial wavering, she _did_ make it into Adrien’s bedroom. The Paris night air was chilly, and it was much more comfortable on Adrien’s bed than on the stone balcony.

They never did move past kissing though, something Marinette was, frankly, grateful for. Some nights were heavier than others, however, with Marinette straddling a shirtless Adrien and pressing kisses into his bare chest. There was something absolutely thrilling in hearing the upticks in Adrien’s breath as Marinette nipped at his jaw, or the way he moaned when she daringly sucked love marks onto his neck. Especially when she saw him in class the next day, often wearing the scarf she had knitted herself to hide the marks. The whole experience created a swirling mess of wonderful pressure in Marinette’s chest. 

And the nights when Adrien reversed their positions, hovering over Marinette on his bed, were equally as wonderful. Adrien’s eyes would take on a cat-like slyness, practically glowing in the dim light (because of _course_ Adrien’s room lights had dimmer switches). The way he kissed Marinette, it was like he had yearned for her for as long as she had for him. Marinette had fantasized millions of times what kissing Adrien would be like, but the experience still managed to exist outside of her imaginings. 

Each night Marinette wasn’t on patrol with Chat or recovering from an akuma fight, she was taking the familiar rooftop route to Adrien’s, heart jumping in time with every leap among the eaves. It became a part of her routine, although one she always looked forward to. Marinette thought herself a generally happy person, but in those weeks she found herself almost deliriously cheerful. Alya had noticed almost immediately, but apparently Marinette’s mood was plainly visible as even Chat commented on it one night.

 

They were out for their usual patrol, dancing across rooftops under the moonlight and scanning for signs of trouble. It was a cool, cloudless night, with a pleasant breeze swirling atop the buildings. Marinette was bursting with lively energy, taking daring jumps and laughing out loud as she leapt and flew across the city. Chat seemed caught up in Marinette’s mood, because he chased after her with enthusiasm, a flash of black with a shine of gold always in Marinette’s periphery. 

When Marinette stopped on a large, flat rooftop to catch her breath, she felt Chat approach her from behind. In a flourish he took her hand, spinning her around to catch her and then dip her towards the roof. He smiled cheekily at her, eyes alight behind his mask, eyebrows raised flirtatiously. Normally, Marinette would’ve rolled her eyes and pushed him off; Chat’s flirting was silly at best, ridiculous bordering on inappropriate at worst. He was a great teammate, and Marinette cared about him. But their relationship was firstly professional before anything else – they frequently saved Paris, and romantic feelings could only complicate that. Even considering what a deeper relationship with him would be like was dangerous. And besides, Marinette had Adrien. 

Tonight, given Marinette’s good mood, she decided to humor Chat. She smiled back up at him, reaching up to boop his nose. Chat’s smile only seemed to grow when she did. As he pulled Marinette back up, he took her hands and placed them around his neck. His own hands moved to sit at her waist, and together they began swaying gently.

“So, my lady, what’s got you in such a good mood tonight?” Chat asked after a moment.

Marinette dreamily gazed off into the night sky before replying.

“Let’s just say that being Ladybug comes with its perks.”

Chat smiled quizzically at her reply, but then shook his head in apparent acceptance. They moved gently around the rooftop for a short while, Marinette’s thoughts on Adrien and what had developed between them. It was still hard for her to comprehend, some days, that Adrien actually liked her. _Well_ , Ladybug, _really _, Marinette thought, city lights slowly blurring out under her unfocused eyes. _He doesn’t know me. He probably wouldn’t like me as much as Ladybug. If he ever found out I was Ladybug, he’d be disappointed, he’d—___

__With a slight shake of her head Marinette pulled herself back into the moment, focusing on the detailing of Chat’s costume and using their swaying to ground her. She had known what she was getting into when this whole thing started, hadn’t she? This was the only way she would get a chance like this with Adrien. Marinette could still hardly form a coherent sentence around Adrien when she was herself; Ladybug could flirt him into a blushing mess. Sighing, Marinette slowed to a stop, stepping back from Chat. Their miraculous would only last for so long, and they still had the rest of the patrol to finish. Plus, Chat was getting that look in his eyes like he was about to ask Marinette if she was okay, if she wanted to talk about anything, and Marinette didn’t want to think about her answers._ _

__“I bet I can reach the edge of the Champ de Mars faster than you can,” Marinette said, putting a goading tone to her voice in an attempt to disguise her weariness. Luckily, Chat’s eyes gleamed, but instead of immediately dashing off like Marinette expected him to, he reached forward to tug on her hips, pulling her flush against his chest._ _

__“Does my lady want to gaze at the Eiffel Tower with me? If you wanted romance, all you had to do was ask,” Chat purred, leaning down toward Marinette. This time she really did roll her eyes, placing a gentle hand against Chat’s approaching lips and smiling at the way Chat’s eyes popped open and gazed at her with knowing humor. This was familiar territory for them._ _

__“If I want romance, you’ll know,” Marinette said teasingly, before breaking Chat’s hold on her and dashing away._ _

__Leaping off the rooftop they had been on, Marinette ignored the knot of worry caught in her throat. As she landed easily on an adjacent roof, swiftly transitioning from her crouch to a run, she focused on the way her feet pounded into the pavement and her body moved the way it wanted to. Every jump across a gap between buildings or over ledges was another burst of freedom that Marinette forced herself to acknowledge. She would be fine. It would be fine. She just had to keep running, keep moving._ _

__A glance over Marinette’s shoulder showed Chat not far behind her, face lit up with captivated excitement. Smiling despite herself, Marinette increased her pace, crossing the last divide before the buildings dropped off and gave way to the grassy expanse of the Champ de Mars. She heard Chat come to a stop behind her, panting slightly, and felt her own quick pulse pattering in her chest. Looking out at the twinkling lights of the Eiffel Tower, a sensation of empowerment washed over Marinette. It was like this, sometimes, when she was Ladybug. She felt truly invincible, or at the very least incredibly powerful, and immensely aware of her existence and Ladybug’s existence as one and the same. The feeling of unity was almost as incredible as the knowledge that it was her that did all the amazing feats Ladybug did, just as it was Ladybug who got tongue-tied trying to talk to Adrien._ _

__The high faded after a moment, but Marinette held on to the hope that lingered. _I’ll figure it out_ , she thought, glancing over to find green eyes looking at her with slight concern. Marinette shook her head to wave off Chat’s concern, turning her vision back out to the spread of Paris below. _Ladybug or Marinette, I’ll figure it out_._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about Ladybug (or anything, honestly) my main tumblr is here: http://heliophilious.tumblr.com  
> And this work is cross-posted on my Ladybug sideblog: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/132699957618/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter up for you guys! Thanks for being patient, and for all the kudos and comments :) 
> 
> This chapter is from Adrien's POV, and from here out I'll probably be switching between him and Marinette for every other chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The weeks after Ladybug’s initial visit to Adrien’s home were some of the best weeks of his life.

Adrien was drowning in this girl, and he was loving it. The feel of her body under his hands and her lips under his own was tantalizing. Never in his wildest dreams would’ve he have imagined anything like this. 

And then there was another, less physical aspect to their time together that began to develop, one that Adrien appreciated just as much. 

It started unexpectedly one night. Adrien had been fidgeting at his desk, waiting for Ladybug to appear on his balcony. She had varied arrival times – perhaps because of homework or some extracurricular, Adrien thought – but she never arrived extremely late in the evening. And she stuck to her promise; every night there wasn’t an akuma attack during the day, and every night they didn’t have patrol, she was there at his door. 

Adrien was wrapped up in imagining _Ladybug_ of all people doing something like volunteering or playing a sport when he heard a tapping from the direction of his balcony. Smiling to himself, Adrien got up and opened his balcony door, extending his free hand to usher Ladybug in to his room.

“Welcome, my l--Ladybug!” Adrien stuttered out, silently cursing his near-slip. Calling Ladybug _Chat’s_ pet name for her would undoubtedly reveal Adrien’s alter ego. And Adrien still wasn’t ready for that. Not yet. Even if he was finding it harder and harder to act completely like _Adrien_ around Ladybug. She brought out his Chat Noir side, for some reason, a fact that both terrified and excited Adrien. 

Smiling at Ladybug as normally as possible and not explaining his strange phrasing, Adrien hoped Ladybug would assume he was just nervous. Luckily enough, Ladybug merely looked at him, perplexed, before shaking her head with a small smile. 

As Ladybug moved further into Adrien’s bedroom, Adrien followed her quietly, feeling somewhat unsure given her pensive demeanor. Normally one of them took immediate initiative; their time was limited because of Ladybug’s miraculous, and was ever more precious to them because of that. But today Ladybug paused, unmoving, in the middle of Adrien’s room for a moment before turning to him with a hesitant expression. 

“Are you doing this because I’m who I am?” Ladybug asked quietly, not meeting Adrien’s eyes. He tilted his head in confusion, before asking in response,

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just,” Ladybug said, moving to sit on the edge of one of the white couches that was adjacent to the balcony doors. “I’m _Ladybug_. People think of me as being this… this amazing, confident, brave girl who frequently saves Paris and—“

“That is who you are,” Adrien said, concern threading into his voice. Ladybug shook her head slightly before looking up at Adrien with melancholy eyes.

“Only when I’m Ladybug. Only when I transform, only when I have Ladybug’s powers and…” 

Here Ladybug sighed and looked away, seemingly ashamed.

“It hadn’t bothered me before but… you like Ladybug, right? You like _Ladybug_ , not me. You don’t know me.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide. This was not how he had envisioned the night going. And how was he supposed to convince Ladybug that he _did_ know her without revealing himself as Chat?

And then Adrien stopped. How would he convince her he knew her _at all_? It was true that as Chat he had learned a lot about Ladybug, about her kindness and her humor, her likes and dislikes. But clearly there was more. Why wouldn’t there be? Ladybug was a person, as complex as anyone else. Maybe Adrien had forgotten that. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel that way,” Adrien began. “But I like to think I’ve gotten to know you at least a little during our… interactions. And not just the physical ones.” 

Here Adrien wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a snort of humor from Ladybug. His words held truth for him, though; even their bantering as Chat and Ladybug presented Adrien with a side of Ladybug he was sure she didn’t show to many others. And although they had traded few words during the past weeks, when they did Ladybug revealed even more pieces of herself to Adrien. There was a sweet, shy side of Ladybug, just as there was a sly, suggestive side of her strong enough to rival Chat’s. 

Still, Adrien could empathize. He felt like he acted completely differently as Chat, even occasionally referred to Chat as a separate entity from himself because of how sharp the divide between them felt. Adrien knew intrinsically they were one and the same, but it was all too easy to imagine them as wholly separate.

“It may not be much consolation, but I think Ladybug is a part of you. She may just be a front or a projection, but everything she's done you've done. And I may like _Ladybug_ , but I was always intrigued by _you_. I still am. I’d love to learn more about you, whoever that may be,” Adrien finished with. He knew, from being Chat, there was a clear line between what Ladybug would and wouldn’t reveal. But it was important that she knew how he felt.

“Really?” Ladybug asked, more surprised than Adrien expected.

“Of course.”

“Well maybe…” 

Ladybug paused, looking conflicted. In a moment, however, she seemed to have come to a decision. Looking up into Adrien’s eyes, she smiled tentatively. “Maybe we could try.”

 

From there a new tradition unraveled. On nights when they weren’t up for anything physical, Adrien and Ladybug would sit on Adrien’s bed and talk. Adrien was careful with his questions for Ladybug, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She still refused to answer some, however, and always carefully thought over all of her answers for the rest. Adrien, though, found himself speaking with her more openly than he had with anyone, save for Nino. He talked about his relationship with his father, his transition from homeschooling to classroom learning, his struggle to make friends his own age, and the pressure he felt to be and look a certain way. He almost forgot Ladybug didn’t know his secret a few times with how comfortable he was with her, and nearly spoke about his experiences as Chat. 

What few things Adrien learned about Ladybug, though, became as enticing as the line of her jaw or the curve of her lips. Adrien’s mental perception of Ladybug expanded with every new fact, and Adrien continued to imagine what meeting Ladybug in civilian form would be like. 

There were clues Adrien began to save, hidden messages in the answers, or lack thereof, Ladybug gave. Her parents were bakers, she lived in Paris, she went to _a_ school (she wouldn’t specify public or private, or where in the city it was. Adrien left her answer alone, but the strange ambiguity of her statement stuck with him). She liked designing (a fact that she reluctantly gave up after a full 5 minutes of deliberation), and had a best friend.

“Girl or boy?” Adrien asked in response.

“Girl,” Ladybug said, sighing slightly as she leaned further back into Adrien. They were lounging on his bed, watching the last of the sun disappear over the horizon. Adrien twined their fingers playfully together before asking,

“Does she know you’re Ladybug?”

Adrien could feel her laughter against his chest.

“No. But she’s a huge fan.”

Ladybug’s answer made Adrien think of Alya, his classmate who was the most Ladybug-obsessed person he knew (aside from himself, of course). He laughed quietly, imagining her face if he told her he regularly spent time with Ladybug. 

“Did you know me before meeting me as Ladybug?” Adrien asked after a moment of quiet. His room was now dark, the last of the sun rays having given way to the charcoal blackness of the Parisian night. The room was hushed as Ladybug considered her answer and Adrien waited patiently, nosing into her hair. The telltale beeping of Ladybug’s earrings cut through the silence, and Adrien gave an audible sigh.

“You’re Adrien Agreste,” was all Ladybug said before sitting up to stretch. 

As she got off Adrien’s bed and headed toward the balcony, Adrien moved instinctively. He leapt off the bed, reaching to grab Ladybug’s wrist. Spinning her toward him, he dipped her slightly toward his bedroom floor, leaning down with a smile to press a kiss into her stunned lips. When he pulled her up her eyes were wide with shock, her mouth slightly parted. Adrien was about to say something more, send Ladybug off with flirty parting words, when she stepped abruptly away from him.

“I—I have to go,” she said, before turning and leaping clear off of Adrien’s balcony. He stood, stunned, for a moment, before rushing over to watch her silhouette swing away across the skyline. He didn’t know what had caused such a harsh reaction in her, but Adrien only hoped that she would get home safely.

 

It took Adrien exactly 2 hours, 34 minutes, and 51 seconds to realize what he’d done. The moment came when Adrien was just laying down in bed, thinking over for the sixteenth time that night what had caused Ladybug to leave so abruptly. He was even combing his memory of the past several days to look for traces of oddness in her behavior. 

He knew Ladybug hadn’t visited him the day before, because they had been on patrol. Adrien remembered how Ladybug had been in a wonderful mood that night, laughing as she dashed across rooftops. He thought of the way the city lights had reflected off her eyes, how it had felt to dance with her, the way she had shown the barest hint of a smile when he dipped her toward the roof—

Adrien sat bolt upright in bed.

“Oh no.”

Needless to say, Adrien did not sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on my Ladybug tumblr here: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/133041818283/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-3
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about Ladybug theories/pairings/anything you want (even if it's non-Ladybug related :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! It was originally going to be double the length it is, but I wanted all the chapters to be about the same length, so I'm splitting it up. I'll post chapter 5, aka the continuation of this chapter, probably some time tonight.
> 
> And again thank you all sososo much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! You guys are the best :)

Marinette tried to keep her breathing under control as she swung and flew her way back home. _There’s no way. There’s absolutely, positively,_ no way _Adrien is Chat._

It was the dip. That’s what had done it. The way he moved and spun her was familiar. But when he had leaned over her, smiling Chat’s flirtatious smile, eyes alight in the same mix of daringness and captivation Chat’s were that night on the rooftop, Marinette knew. 

The last dot on her earrings beeped out just as Marinette tumbled into her bedroom. She had been cutting it closer and closer each time she was with Adrien, but being with him was so wonderful and comforting and _right_ that tearing herself away was extremely difficult. 

But now. Now, Marinette wasn’t even sure she could bring herself to go back. Okay, that was a lie, of course she’d go back. It was Adrien. She just needed her suspicions settled, once and for all. Marinette could find out if Adrien was Chat, and even if he wasn’t, _especially_ if he wasn’t, she’d still have her identity as Marinette safe. 

The way their evenings together had been going as of late, anyway, was making Marinette nervous. Not because of their dynamic or anything Adrien was doing – she actually loved learning more about Adrien. And it made her heart flutter to think that Adrien was truly interested in her, as a person. But Marinette still feared Adrien’s disappointment in finding out she was Ladybug. That was why she spent so long thinking over her answers before giving them to Adrien. She had to make sure the information she was giving to him about Ladybug couldn’t lead him back to his classmate, Marinette. 

Although it wasn’t like Marinette talked enough with Adrien for him to see a possible connection. In fact, she found herself almost _more_ afraid to talk to him now when she was Marinette. What if he recognized her voice? Or what if she slipped up in her nervousness and said something that made it all click for him? 

It was a mess, was the point. Marinette spent the next few days attempting to sort out her feelings while also trying to ignore how dejected Adrien looked at school. Alya asked her several times if she was okay, if anything was bothering her, but Marinette brushed off her friend’s concerns. She found herself wishing Alya knew about it all so she could ask her what to do. But there was too much to explain. 

No, Marinette knew this was something she had to figure out herself. Uncertainties plagued her mind, however, and she worried each day about her relationships with Adrien and with Chat. Luckily, no akumas attacked during Marinette’s deliberation, but Marinette was aware that she only had so much time to find out the truth and calm her feelings. Paris still needed her. It still needed them both.

So with determination and fear swirling inside her unpleasantly, Marinette took the familiar route to Adrien’s. When he opened the balcony doors to let her in, his eyes flicked nervously to her face before focusing on the ground. Marinette followed him silently in, thinking over how to fix this, how to make sure they could at least still work as partners, nevertheless if they could work as more. 

“Adrien…” Marinette began, stopping abruptly when Adrien turned to her. His face was pinched with guilt, and he dragged his eyes up to hers before saying,

“Wait, please, let me apologize first. I know I should’ve been honest with you from the start, even before we kissed the first time. There were so many opportunities to tell you and I _didn’t_. I was so focused on what I wanted, on how much I liked you, to think about how any of this would work out. But I’m so, so sorry for deceiving you, Ladybug. I never wanted to hurt you. And I never wanted to lie to you either. But I’m sorry I did.”

Marinette didn’t know how to respond. Adrien’s speech was genuine, and he looked so disgusted with himself that Marinette wanted to reassure him immediately. But there were still her own feelings to consider, and she didn’t know what to do to help them both.

“You’re Chat Noir,” Marinette found herself saying, though it was more of a confirmatory statement than a question. This was the first thing Marinette needed to get out of the way; part of her still couldn’t wrap her head around the idea of Adrien and Chat Noir being one and the same. 

Then Adrien was raising his fist, saying a solemn, “Transform,” and turning into Chat Noir right before Marinette’s eyes. She stared blankly at him for a moment, allowing herself to process. His cat ears were drooped slightly, his tail-belt curled around his legs, his eyes still locked on the floor. 

“I’m so sorry,” Chat – _Adrien_ , Marinette reminded herself – said. He sounded heartbroken, and Marinette’s chest ached. She walked over and placed a light hand on Adrien’s shoulder, saying quietly,

“I’m not mad. We’re in similar situations, aren’t we? I do need time to deal with this, though. It’s still hard to believe.” Marinette giggled lightly, brightening when Adrien flashed her a small smile. “Do you think we could start by just being together as Ladybug and Chat Noir, first?”

Adrien looked up immediately and began nodding.

“Of course! Yes, definitely, that’s… that’s great!”

He looked so relieved Marinette couldn’t help but smile fully at him, relieved herself everything had turned out alright.

 

Following that night, they resumed their regular patrols and occasional akuma fights, but Marinette’s initial hopes that everything would immediately go back to normal were quickly dashed. Marinette’s knowledge that Chat was Adrien wasn’t causing problems for _her_ , but it seemed to be causing some for Adrien. They still fought and worked well together, but the flirtatious Chat that Marinette was used to was completely absent. Instead, he was hesitant around Marinette, not dropping any of his usual ridiculous lines. In fact, outside of battle strategy and niceties, they didn’t really talk at all. And it was kind of making Marientte crazy. 

Marinette knew she had to give Chat, _Adrien_ , time himself to adjust, and she knew he must be worried that she didn’t like him because of her responses in the past to Chat’s advances. She wished she could completely reassure him that wasn’t true, but she hesitated because of the nature of the situation. Her previous worries over developing a deeper relationship with Chat were mostly out the window because of circumstance alone. And Marinette’s crush on Adrien felt like a significant part of her. But until she could fully acknowledge that Adrien was Chat and Chat was Adrien and she liked him as a whole, she wasn’t comfortable professing her affections. 

Still, their current dynamic wasn’t working for Marinette. The night they had a completely silent patrol, Marinette lost it. 

“Augh! Chat, Adrien, _whatever_. Look, I know this is an awkward situation, and I appreciate that you’re trying to respect my boundaries. But you are _driving me insane_.”

“My lady?”

“Yes! Yes, there, that’s it!” Marinette yelped, gesturing excitedly toward a wide-eyed Chat. “Bring that back!”

“You… want me to call you ‘my lady’?” Adrien asked, perplexed.

“And do other Chat-like things, yes! I miss you, I miss the Chat-like side of you, Adrien. You don’t have to restrain part of yourself just because of me.”

“But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Adrien said, not meeting Marinette’s eyes. With a huff Marinette walked over and grasped Chat’s face, turning it toward hers. 

“Well, you are. Kind of. But it’s okay. In this context.”

Chat stared blankly at her, and Marinette released his face and threw her hands up in frustration.

“Because I know you have good intentions! And I know I was never receptive to Chat’s… to _Chat_ , but…” Marinette turned to look at Chat, then, feeling her face warm. “I was always too focused on our roles as heroes and on… on _Adrien_ , to even consider him. I never thought he was serious, anyway.”

“Wait, so you mean,” Chat began, sounding hopeful. “You mean you liked me, as Adrien? A-and as Chat?”

Marinette looked wildly at him.

“I don’t know! Maybe! Probably!”

Then Chat was laughing loudly at Marinette’s outburst, and she was staring at him in outrage before running over to smack him on the arm. They were both unbelievably red, but they were laughing together and things finally felt _normal_ again.

“The point is,” Marinette said when they had both calmed down. “I’m not going to bite. Even if you flirt with me as Chat.”

Chat’s eyes sparked, and he sidled up to Marinette.

“What if I’m into biting?” he whispered, breath light against her ear. Marinette flushed despite the ridiculous line. It wasn’t like Chat actually _meant_ anything by it, anyway, except Marinette could feel the heat of Chat’s body pressed lightly into her side, her lips were inches from his neck and suddenly it seemed _incredibly appealing_ to just— 

Breaking from her reverie with a mock-gasp, Marinette pushed Chat away, hoping the night and her mask would hide her blush. Chat laughed lightly before smiling warmly at her, and Marinette found herself smiling back at him, ignoring her speeding pulse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on my ladybug tumblr here: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/133354302393/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-4


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, but it's really just the rest of Chapter 4. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos, bookmarks, and wonderful comments, they mean a lot :)

The knowledge that Chat and Adrien were one and the same made Marinette much more aware of Chat than she ever had been, of his presence and his charm as central parts of his personality. Rectifying that knowledge with Marinette’s perception of Adrien, however, was a challenge she continued to struggle with, even as she began to visit Adrien at his home again.

It was easier, Marinette found, to catch glimpses of Chat in Adrien’s mannerisms now that she knew what to look for. The way he leaned on the balcony door to watch her leave, the way his mouth curved up in a devilish smile when he said something particularly risqué, the way his laugh sparked little butterflies in her stomach—

_Anyway._

As time went on, though, Marinette was able to see more of Adrien in Chat, too. The way he smiled when he wasn’t playing up his Chat side, soft and sweet and endearing, was pleasantly familiar. Adrien was even visible to Marinette in the Chat who daringly leapt off of high ledges, eyes burning with freedom and vitality. She knew how constrained he felt by the life his father laid out for him; being Chat was Adrien’s moment to fully be whoever he wanted. It made Marinette happy to know Adrien had at least a part of his life that was completely his own, and she would let herself get caught up in his excitement some days, racing him to various parts of Paris, their laughter echoing off of the buildings.

Marinette even commented one night on the similarities when they were out on patrol, saying absentmindedly during a break,

“You know, you’re actually really alike.”

“Who?”

“You and Adrien.”

In her periphery, Marinette could see Chat’s head was cocked.

“We are the same person, you know,” he said. Turning, Marinette caught the bloom of a humor-filled smirk on Chat’s face. “I thought you would’ve figured that out by now.”

Marinette pursed her lips before reaching over to shove Chat hard enough he wobbled in his crouch for a moment. She smiled at his squawk of surprise, then said,

“I _know_. It’s just… Why didn’t I recognize you? Why did it take me so long to put the pieces together?”

He seemed to honestly consider her question. _I’m sure he’s thought the same thing about me, too._

“Different contexts? Because you never expected it?” Chat asked after a moment.

Marinette nodded, adding, “Yeah. Plus, I know I act really differently as Ladybug than when I’m not her, knowing everyone sees us as two distinct people.”

They were both quiet for a moment after that, the only sound the wind whistling softly outside.

“Well, I’m sure you’re just as amazing when you’re not Ladybug as when you are,” Chat murmured eventually. His comment surprised Marinette, both in how genuine it was and how it made Marinette feel faintly like she was free-falling off the Eiffel Tower. She was about to attempt a reply when her earrings began to beep and she had to make her departure.

That night Marinette lay in bed, unable to sleep, a chorus of: _amazing, he thinks I’m amazing_ , repeating endlessly in her mind. It was absurd, really, because even though Marinette had liked Adrien for so long she hadn’t really been fazed by his compliments as Ladybug. She appreciated them, but they warmed her heart, not her cheeks. And she had never really been fazed by Chat’s flirtatiousness. The genuineness caught her off guard, that was all. Adrien was genuine. Chat wasn’t.

Except they were the same person. _Ugh._

See, the thing was, Marinette was completely comfortable liking Adrien. And she was learning to be comfortable with Adrien and Chat being the same person. But there was something in the combination of those two things – liking Adrien and Adrien being Chat equaling _liking Chat_ – that made Marinette’s insides twist. 

It was embarrassing, was all. She wasn’t ashamed to like Chat, but for so long she had sort of prided herself on her ability to brush off his teasing and what she had _thought_ was disingenuous flirting. What she had told Adrien earlier had been true, too: she had never really considered Chat as a possibility for a romantic partner. There was too much there, too much resting on them and their performance, for Marinette to have been comfortable exploring the option. But now…

_What if I’ve liked him this whole time?_

The thought sent a new wave of butterflies through Marinette and she groaned, covering her warm face with her comforter. Marinette didn’t necessarily _not_ want Chat’s flirting to have an effect on her, because he was Adrien and she didn’t mind when Adrien made her flustered. Liking Chat just made her feel kind of silly, although it wasn’t as though her crush on Adrien had ever been anything other than that, honestly.

Marinette didn’t really know what to do, but she did know 1 AM on a school night was _so_ not the time to be thinking about Adrien and Chat, his sweet words, his lithe body clad in leather, his cocky smile as he doled out flirty line after flirty line—

Yeah. Marinette was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on my Ladybug tumblr here: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/133470234348/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-5


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, but Adrien needed some development. 
> 
> Continued thanks for the comments, bookmarks, and kudos. It's still hard for me to believe this has gotten so much positive feedback, but I'm glad you all like it and I can't wait to share the rest!

Luck had never been something Adrien was really graced with, even before he had become Chat Noir, but for once it seemed to be on his side. Ladybug’s reaction to finding out he was Chat blew past his expectations. He had thought they maybe would’ve kept their professional relationship out of necessity, awkward and strained as it would be for a while. He never imagined they would resume talking, getting to know each other on a nightly basis. There was initial awkwardness, sure, but Adrien had anticipated much, _much_ worse. 

As the weeks progressed and they both slowly but surely became more comfortable with each other again, Adrien found himself enjoying his time with Ladybug more than he ever had. When he had first started working with Ladybug, as much as he savored the moments spent saving Paris, there was always an underpinning of melancholy to Adrien’s view of their relationship. His feelings were pretty clearly unreciprocated as much as he liked to joke that _one day_ Ladybug would fall for him. And the later relationship between Ladybug and himself, as Adrien, was wonderful for entirely different reasons, but tinged with guilt.

The knowledge that he wasn’t misleading Ladybug had freed Adrien, allowed him to really revel in their interactions and renewed friendship. Ladybug captivated him just as she always had, and for once his racing pulse didn’t make him discouraged or guilty. 

Adrien’s deeper feelings for Ladybug had never dissipated, even while he was unsure about the future of their relationship. He cared for her more than he could concisely put into words, his feelings having grown over the course of several months of closer interaction with her. But Adrien had put them on hold, a little. Making sure Ladybug was comfortable was more important than his love, deep-seated as it was, and Adrien wasn’t sure how Ladybug felt about him. He figured she liked _Adrien_ , but he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to figure out if she liked Adrien _who was also Chat_. Sometimes Adrien wished he had picked a side and stuck with it, either been Chat-like or Adrien-like all the time, but the reality of the situation was he was neither, and he was both. Pretending otherwise would’ve felt more disingenuous than what Adrien actually did.

Adrien knew the more time he had spent with Ladybug and the more comfortable he had become with her, the more he had shown a more truthful portrait of himself. Occasionally he had dropped flirtatious lines as Adrien he’d normally never say, delighting in Ladybug’s reaction. She had still rolled her eyes, laughing lightly at him, but there was a fondness there that Adrien had reassuringly knew _meant_ something. It helped that Ladybug’s laughter had usually been followed up by a kiss, too. But that was before. 

Now, as normal and comforting as their relationship was, Adrien was uncertain Ladybug still wanted anything romantic with him. Even if he caught her watching him more now, eyes thoughtful, even if her voice still dipped into affection when she was teasing him. Adrien hesitated to let himself hope too much, because with hope came the possibility of inadvertently making Ladybug uneasy with comments or actions that slipped past his control. A close relationship with Ladybug was more than Adrien could ask for; he didn’t want to ruin what they had by being selfish. He’d never stop loving Ladybug, as long as she was in his life. But it wouldn’t be right of him to push her into returning his feelings. 

There was one other aspect of the whole situation that also made Adrien hold off on confirming Ladybug’s feelings.

He still didn’t know Ladybug’s identity.

The problem didn’t stem from an impression of imbalance in their relationship because Ladybug knew more about him than he did about her. Adrien had spent so much time with Ladybug – talking with her, laughing with her, saving Paris with her, kissing her – that he felt like he knew _her_. He knew the way she thought and the way she kissed, what she liked and what she hated, the difference between her eyes sparking in humor and sparking in want. Adrien’s initial infatuation with Ladybug had given way to more genuine feelings. And that, truthfully, was where the complication arose. 

If Adrien truly knew and loved Ladybug, why couldn’t he find her? 

The question had plagued him for a while, but Ladybug’s discussion of not recognizing him as Chat increased the itch to know her civilian form into a need. What made it worse was Adrien was nearly positive they went to the same school, had likely even interacted as civilians. It was clear in the things Ladybug _wouldn’t_ tell him when they talked. And yet: Adrien couldn’t find her. Couldn’t _see_ her. Adrien didn’t exactly expect to lock eyes with Ladybug in civilian form and just _know_ , but, well. He sort of did.

It was another topic Adrien hesitated to bring up because of how careful Ladybug was regarding her civilian identity. He wanted to respect her privacy, even if her caution puzzled him now. Adrien knew he guarded his secret with equal prudence when in public, especially because of his father’s position. But Adrien wasn’t sure what was making Ladybug hesitant with him. In any event, there would be something tragically absurd about beginning a romantic relationship with Ladybug again before finding out who she was under her mask. The awkward process of readjustment to each other they had just come out of would have to be repeated, and Adrien didn’t think he could take more of that. 

So Adrien gave in and went to Alya one day, ignoring that he was attempting to remove the main concrete reason for not asking Ladybug about her feelings for him. He was just… naturally curious. And Alya was the foremost expert on anything Ladybug-related (though second to him now, Adrien imagined). If anyone could give him clues about Ladybug’s identity, it would be her. Adrien figured if he at least found out who Ladybug was as a civilian they’d be able to move forward in honesty, even if they never moved forward into a romantic relationship.

 

“Don’t you think if I knew Ladybug’s identity I would’ve told everyone by now?” Alya asked in response to Adrien’s question. “I run a _blog_ about her. Like, on the Internet.”

Adrien rolled his eyes at Alya’s teasing, glancing over at Marinette seated next to her. She seemed particularly focused on her phone, but Adrien was looking for as many sources of information as he could get.

“What about you, Marinette? Do you happen to know anything about Ladybug’s identity?” Adrien asked.

Marinette looked up at him, eyes enormous, mouth parted slightly. Adrien flashed back to when he had worked as Chat with her against the Evillustrator, flirted with her because he had always thought she was cute and intriguing even if she always seemed nervous around him, around Adrien. Too bad she seemed as uninterested in Chat, too, as Ladybug was. _Had been_ , Adrien reminded himself with a small smile. Focusing back on the present, Adrien looked imploringly at Marinette, who sat frozen in shock. Alya snorted into her hand next to her, giving her friend a light shove after another few seconds of silence.

“Uh- h, well… n-no! No! Of course, aha, of course not, why would I know who Ladybug is? That’s, that’s ridiculous! Ahaha…” 

Marinette trailed off, eyes flicking over to Alya and back to Adrien before she groaned, letting her head fall onto the desk in front of her with a loud bang.

“Owww…” came the muffled response, and Adrien couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his mouth. He was never entirely sure why Marinette seemed so flustered when she talked to him, but Adrien always found it somewhat endearing. Looking behind him, Adrien saw Marinette peaking up at him from her desk, eyes sharp with humor.

“Are you laughing at me, Adrien?” she asked. Adrien’s laughter caught in his throat, and he coughed to hide his embarrassment. The twist of Marinette’s lips was oddly enticing, oddly familiar. But—

“What do you want to know Ladybug’s identity for, anyway?” Alya asked, interrupting Adrien’s thoughts.

“Aha, well…” Adrien began, nervously running a hand through his bangs.

Eyes flicking up to take in the questioning stares of Marinette and Alya, Adrien sighed. He had hoped for some well-timed interruption that would save him from having to create a believable answer. 

“I’m… I’m just curious. Like everyone else,” Adrien said after a moment of indecision. Alya nodded in response, looking like she knew Adrien wasn’t telling the whole story but was willing to leave it alone. Adrien sighed in relief; maybe the vagueness of his statement would be enough to satisfy the girls’ interest. 

And then Adrien’s eyes met Marinette’s.

Maybe it wouldn’t.

“Isn’t it easier to see her as Ladybug and leave it at that? Why ruin the image you have of her?” Marinette asked, voice clear and sharp. Her eyes remained guarded, two blue pools determined to hide whatever it was about Adrien’s interest that bothered her.

Alya glanced over at her friend in surprise, and Adrien felt a flash of irritation run through him. Marinette knew _nothing_ about his relationship with Ladybug; what right did she have to make accusations about it?

“Finding out who she is wouldn’t ruin how I see her,” Adrien said, voice clipped.

“You’d be disappointed. Even if you say you wouldn’t—“

“Don’t presume to know how I’d react. Maybe I know her enough that—“

“It doesn’t _matter_ how well you know her, because once you found out her identity your image of her would be broken and then what?!”

“ _You don’t know how I see her_! And so what if finding out her identity “ruins” my view of her, it’s worth it!”

“But—!“

“Guys! Stop yelling!”

Adrien turned to look over at the source of the shout. Alya was standing, looking wildly them. Glancing around at the other desks, Adrien saw shocked looks from the few students that were scattered across the classroom. His eyes focused back on Marinette, breathing heavily and slightly red in the face. She didn’t look particularly embarrassed, only wound up and more concerned with their debate than the students. But then she seemed to come back into the moment with a shake of her head. She, too, looked around the room at their silent observers before turning back to Adrien, mouth parted.

“I—, sorry, I’m sorr—, I have to go!” 

In a rush Marinette grabbed her back from under her desk and ran out of the classroom. Adrien stood frozen in shock for a moment, eventually turning to Alya.

“I didn’t know she was so passionate about Ladybug,” he said. It was the first thing that came to his mind; Marinette had never really seemed caught up in the fame surrounding Ladybug before. Clearly she had thought about said fame more than Adrien had realized.

“I didn’t either,” Alya responded, looking concerned. “I’m gonna go see if she’s okay.”

Adrien watched Alya leave, moving robotically to pack his things. Murmuring from the other students in the classroom had started up, background noise to the static in Adrien’s brain. His mind was cloudy, coming down off adrenaline and confusion. There were too many uncertainties, too many questions. And the one Adrien most cared about remained unanswered. 

Sighing, Adrien headed out of the classroom and toward the locker rooms. He needed to burn off some of his anxious energy if he was going to do what he needed to. Clearly, Adrien wouldn’t be able to figure out Ladybug’s identity unless he went to the source. Adrien wasn’t sure Ladybug would actually tell him, but at the very least the plan didn’t leave Adrien with a sour taste in his mouth. Not like the deceitful or roundabout ways of finding out her secret he had briefly considered did. And who knew – maybe Ladybug would be more open with sharing her identity with Adrien now that she knew his. 

He had to find out eventually, Adrien figured. It was like a precipice that continued to loom in the distance, whether or not they moved blindly toward it or ran toward it together. Adrien knew which option he preferred; he could only hope Ladybug felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on my Ladybug tumblr here: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/133682882493/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-6


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! I apologize for the short wait, I was busy with Thanksgiving traveling/celebrating. 
> 
> Also, I finally know how long this work will be in total! There's only one chapter left after this (at least I'm 90% sure there's only one chapter left) but I have lots more ideas for ML fics so you guys will probably still see me around!
> 
> Thanks again for all the positive feedback!!

This was bad.

Marinette was breathing heavy, back against the cool stone of one of the pillars outside the school. When she had run out of the classroom she hadn’t had a destination in mind, stopping as soon as she was out the main doors. 

As Marinette stood there, her mind kept replaying the argument with Adrien over in her head, looking for anything that could’ve given her away. She had been caught up in their discussion, yelling at him as though she were Ladybug, not Marinette. Luckily, Adrien seemed equally distracted by the topic; there was no flash of recognition, and he hadn’t seemed to make the connection Marinette so feared he would. 

Small victory, it was.

Part of Marinette knew she was blowing all of this out of proportion. But the fear that Adrien would find out her secret had been in her mind for so long it had morphed into a terrifying possibility. Marinette had imagined countless scenarios in which Adrien watched her transform from Ladybug back into Marinette, a look of disappointment on his face he did his best to hide but that still slipped through. He would try to be gracious when he told Marinette he wasn’t interested in her, his awkward classmate, because how could they even have a relationship if she couldn’t talk to him without getting tongue-tied. But in the end his answer would still be the same.

And Marinette knew Adrien saw her as more than just Ladybug, more than the incredible superheroine of Paris, she did. But her fear had grown into a monster.

Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm down, Marinette fought with her tired brain.

Half her nights lately had been spent worrying about her crush on Chat/Adrien, and the other had been about him discovering her identity. All in all, Marinette was more drained than she had been in a long time, and her outburst earlier was more a result of the stress she had been under than her anger at Adrien. She appreciated his interest, found it flattering, actually. But she couldn’t deal with it on top of everything else.

“Marinette? Are you out here?”

Alya popped around the pillar Marinette was supporting herself on, looking worried.

“Marinette! What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Marinette forced a smile, nodding shortly before saying,

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine. I just got a little worked up back there.”

“A _little_?!” Alya asked, disbelief clear on her face, and Marinette laughed despite her worry at Alya’s comically wide-eyed expression. Shaking her head fondly, Alya continued. “I still can’t believe your first real conversation with Adrien was a yelling match. And about _Ladybug_. Only you, Marinette.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t our _first_ real conversation,” she grumbled.

“You babbling semi-incoherently until Adrien awkwardly says ‘bye’ is not a conversation.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Marinette protested. “We—“

Stopping abruptly, Marinette realized she couldn’t tell Alya about how they had been talking for months now. With a sigh, Marinette reached down to pick up her bag laying near her feet.

“We’ve talked in class before,” Marinette finished. Alya merely smiled somewhat sadly at her, adjusting her own bag on her arm. As they walked toward the street where they split off to go home, Alya chattering pleasantly about one thing or another and Marinette half-listening, Marinette came to a decision. Things between her and Chat, or her and Adrien, would never be as they were. But what they had now wasn’t fair to either of them. She was tired of this back and forth, of the uncertainty and the conflict, and the last thing Marinette wanted was their relationship breaking down because of her fear. She was more afraid of that than Adrien’s rejection.

 

The certainty of Marinette’s decision didn’t make the idea of revealing her secret any less terrifying, however. As she crossed rooftops that night, heading toward the agreed ‘patrol meeting point’ where Adrien was probably waiting, her nerves were taunt. _Maybe I won’t do it tonight_ , Marinette thought, a shallow attempt at calming herself down. She easily vaulted over a section of chimneys and grappled across the street to another flat stretch of rooftops. _Yeah, I probably_ shouldn’t _tell him tonight, not after that argument earlier, right?_

A jolt of nervousness met Marinette when she landed at the rendezvous point and saw the familiar cat-like outline of Adrien, pacing frantically.

As she moved toward Adrien, all Marinette focused on was the light breeze against her skin, her rhythmic steps on the solid pavement, the mantra in her head _I’m not telling him tonight I’m not telling him tonight I’m not—_

“Ladybug!”

Marinette barely had time to take in Adrien’s surprised, albeit happy, reaction to her light tap on his shoulder before she was off in the direction she came. She hadn’t made a conscious decision to run away. That’s not what Ladybug did. It wasn’t really what Marinette did, either. So when Marinette felt her feet pounding on cement and saw the Paris skyline rushing by in her periphery, she had a moment of confusion about why she was running.

Then she heard someone land behind her, heard the beginning of her superhero name tip out into the night air.

_Ah, yes._

And then she was off running again, running from fear and confusion and a sweet, exciting, _incredible_ boy whose questions she couldn’t handle.

The string-lights on Marinette’s balcony caught her eye just before she landed near them on the terrace. Unfortunately, running in a blind panic in the direction Marinette had come from may have not been the best plan for keeping her identity a secret. Dread shot sharply through her at the sounds of Adrien’s footsteps approaching, and she frantically searched for a route to take that would lead her away from her home. But then she felt a hand lightly grip her arm.

“Please… please wait.”

Marinette turned slowly to look at Adrien who stood near her, panting slightly, eyes conflicted. She glanced down to his hand around her arm, watched as he jerked it away when he saw the direction of her gaze. Trailing her eyes back up to meet Adrien’s, Marinette saw her own hesitation and worry reflected back in them. It was an odd thing to feel empowered by, but in that moment it was the one thing that left Marinette less afraid. She wasn’t alone in this.

“I’m sorry I ran,” Marinette said quietly, reaching over to lightly take Adrien’s hand in her own. He seemed surprised by the action, but reassuringly gripped Marinette’s. “I’m sorry everything got complicated and awkward for a while. And... I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier about wanting to know my identity.

Marinette held her breath, watching Adrien.

“It’s okay. I understand why you—wait.”

A shadow of confusion passed over his face.

“ _You_ didn’t yell at me about your identity, that was—.”

It was like Marinette could see the oh, the lightbulb flash reflected in Adrien’s surprised eyes. He stared silently at her as the breeze blew around them, sirens sounding in the distance. Marinette watched him process in analogous quiet.

“Is it… are you…”

Tugging her hand gently out of Adrien’s, Marinette stepped back slightly. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes before saying,

“Transformation, release.”

When the glow of her transformation had worn off, Marinette opened her eyes to watch Adrien for a reaction. He was still silent and frozen, but in an instant a smile grew on his face and his eyes shone.

“Marinette.”

The _wonder_ that filled Adrien’s voice when he said Marinette’s name was unbelievably captivating. She smiled up at him as a swell of affection rose in her. There was a pull, too, a sudden growing need to be closer to Adrien now that he knew the truth. His eyes alight with happiness, not disappointment or discomfort, was more than reassuring. It enveloped her in familiar warmth knowing that Adrien liked _her_.

“This… actually makes a lot of sense,” Adrien said after a moment.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, there’s so many similarities I was too dumb to see,” Adrien said with a huff of a laugh. Marinette was about to protest over his hint of self-depreciation when he pulled away, beginning to tick off traits on his fingers. “You’re both intelligent and driven, problem-solvers who are a bit stubborn but good at leading; there’s the designing, and… your parents are bakers, aren’t they? Your dad even came to parents’ day, I can’t believe I forgot that! Plus—“

Adrien leaned toward Marinette as he paused, not hesitating so much as heightening the suspense. Marinette felt herself flush – at his proximity, at the honesty of his words, at the lines of his lithe body under leather reflected in the glow of the city lights. In that moment, Marinette realized she was looking at _Adrien_ , maybe for the first time; he was dressed like Chat, but when he spoke it was a mix of Adrien sweetness and Chat coyness. 

“You’re both incredibly beautiful.”

The wave of heat that washed over Marinette was acute. It cut easily through the night’s chill, fogging Marinette’s senses. Her thoughts didn’t even have time to organize before Adrien was moving even closer, wearing a dangerously magnetic smile.

“There is _one_ question I have, though. Why did you wait until you were Ladybug to make a move on me?”

“You’re Adrien Agreste,” Marinette managed to choke out, a callback to their past.

“And I’d never be interested in someone ‘like you’?” Adrien asked, body nearly flush against Marinette’s.

She nodded silently.

“You sure about that, _Princess_?”

The heat was unbearable. It rolled in waves over Marinette, electric sparks at every point of connection to Adrien. His breath was light across her lips, eyes locked on hers, and Marinette needed a moment, several moments, to sort out her thoughts and calm her heart.

“I—I’ll race you! To the Champs de Mars again!” Marinette yelled, whipping around to transform as quickly as she could and leap off the rooftop, not trusting herself to look behind her and check if Adrien was following. Whatever sight greeted her would probably cause her to misstep, and the last thing she wanted tonight was to fall off a roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on my Ladybug tumblr here: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/134070093503/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-78


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are! I can't believe I'm already posting the last chapter of this - it feels like I just started.
> 
> I might add an epilogue to this later, but no promises; there's other Ladybug stories I have in the works, and I'm pretty happy with how this ended. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who gave kudos, bookmarks, and comments. This was so much fun to write and I'm so glad I was able to share this with you all :)

The first thing Adrien did when Marinette ran away from him for the second, no, _third_ , time that day was roll his eyes. 

As he took off into the night after her, he laughed lightly to himself over his reaction – apparently he had picked up one of her habits.

Adrien’s eyes stayed locked on the flashes of red that cut through the darkness, pursuing Marinette relatively easily. She wasn’t running as fast as she had been earlier despite the pretense of a “race”, something Adrien was grateful for. Her speed earlier had frightened him – not in and of itself, as awe was an emotion Adrien familiarly associated with Ladybug, but because Adrien worried he would lose her in the maze of dark rooftops. He would’ve missed his chance to ask her about her identity when he had just built up the courage. Luckily, he had caught up to her.

 _Marinette_. It was such a simple solution, in the end: the girl who sat behind him in class had been the girl he had been longing for all along. Joining the images of Marinette and Ladybug Adrien had in his head was relatively easy, perhaps because Adrien had only been aware of Marinette in a cursory sense. In Adrien’s observations of her, too, the main traits that shone through matched with his perception of Ladybug. The strong, commanding presence Ladybug had existed in Marinette, as did bravery, intelligence, and drive. Adrien had just been too focused on Ladybug to see the truth.

But now he was focused on Marinette. The girl who occasionally saved Paris as Ladybug. The girl he was currently chasing across rooftops, giddy smile on his face. Teasing her earlier had been so entertaining, though Adrien figured he may’ve overdone it a bit. Flustered Marinette was adorable, but Adrien still didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. At least Marinette seemed to be running with the purpose of _leading_ him somewhere as opposed to escaping from him, a sign she wasn’t upset.

Adrien watched Marinette cross another divide easily, nearly reaching the rooftop that faced the Eiffel Tower. His home was near here, and the location reminded him of all his nights spent with Ladybug, Marinette, kissing and talking and just _being_ together. With another burst of happiness and adrenaline through his veins at the memories, Adrien increased his speed. As Marinette leapt across the final gap Adrien used his staff as a vault, flying up, a dark silhouette against the bright moon, before he was crashing down on Marinette. They rolled to a dusty stop on the rooftop, Adrien sprawled across her. With a groan he pushed himself up, bracing his hands on either side of Marinette’s head.

“Gotcha,” Adrien said, grinning down at Marinette. Lips pursed in mock-annoyance, Marinette snorted, apparently feeling more like herself after their escapade. “You should stop running so much.”

“I’m just keeping you fit,” Marinette said, smirking slightly. With a gasp Adrien dropped himself fully on Marinette.

“Was that an insult about my weight? Are you trying to tell me something?” Adrien asked, humor coloring his words. “Do you only want me for my body?”

“Oof, let me up, kitty,” Marinette said, laughing lightly against Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien didn’t move, partially to be annoying, partially because he was enjoying the warmth of Marinette’s body pressed close to his. She smacked lightly against his shoulders, laughter reverberating against Adrien’s chest. He _really_ didn’t want to get up. He really wanted to—

“Only if I get to kiss you,” Adrien whispered, lips lightly brushing Marinette’s ear. He heard her breath hitch, felt her heartbeat speeding.

“That sounds like an unfair trade,” Marinette whispered back after a moment, a trace of hesitancy in her voice.

Disappointment flickered in Adrien, but he pushed the feeling down. Patience. If the lifestyle his father had imposed upon him had taught him anything, it had been that. Marinette liked him, probably, but she just needed time. As Adrien moved to get up, he tried to keep the mood calm, keep the hint of sadness in his voice hidden under a teasing tone.

“Alright. If you don’t want a kiss…”

“Wait!” Marinette yelped, hand reaching to grasp Adrien’s neck and pull him down. She brought up her other hand and cupped his face with both, staring into his eyes. Adrien felt his breath catch in his throat, lost in the familiar bright blue of Marinette’s eyes and surprised at her action.

“Marinette—“

And then Marinette’s lips were on his, pressing incessantly. Adrien’s eyes closed in pleasure as he leaned down into the kiss, sighing as Marinette’s hands wound their way into his hair and tugged gently. They kissed deeply for a moment, eventually breaking apart breathing heavily. Adrien could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Marinette looked up at him with eyes practically sparkling and full of elated realization.

“I want a kiss, _of course_ I want a kiss you stupid cat. I want a million kisses, when you’re Chat, when you’re Adrien, I like _you_ and—“

Adrien couldn’t help himself. He leaned down and kissed Marinette again, hungrily, loving the way she melted quickly into the kiss. The second time they broke apart, he said between deep breaths,

“I like you so much. Have I ever said that properly?”

Marinette merely stared up at him, face alight with happiness.

“I should’ve. I’ll make up for it now, my lady, and give you as many kisses as you want.”

“Adrien—“ Marinette began, but Adrien interrupted her with a kiss pressed onto her cheek, her nose, her forehead, her jaw, everywhere he could reach, with little “I like you”s whispered in between. When Marinette was making breathy little giggles below him Adrien pulled back to look into her eyes. She smiled widely up at him, reaching a hand up to gently brush his bangs back.

“That wasn’t a million,” Marinette said softly. Adrien smiled, leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips.

“I guess I’ll be kissing you for a long time, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cross-posted on my Ladybug tumblr here: http://miraculouscoccinelle.tumblr.com/post/134297681653/a-million-kisses-and-more-part-88
> 
> My tumblr is also where you'll find updates about future projects if you're interested. See you guys soon!


End file.
